Empire of Mor Ardain
The Empire of Mor Ardain (Japanese: , Superubia Teikoku, lit. Superbia Empire) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a militaristic empire from the Titan Mor Ardain. They are led by the Emperor Niall. They control Titans through mechanical means, and bring heavy armaments as they annex other lands in a bid to save their own from ruin and depletion. In particular, they use geothermal energy from steam turbine towers allowing them to maintain an advanced mechanical technology. The Empire occupies other regions of Alrest with bases such as Torigoth Relay Base in Gormott Province and the Ardainian Garrison in Temperantia. The capital of the Empire is Alba Cavanich. Story Aegis War The Empire of Mor Ardain is a long-standing empire on the Titan of the same name. The empire is a rising power at the time of the Aegis War, under Emperor Hugo. They form a military alliance with the Indoline Praetorium, and as a result, attract widespread suspicion following the destruction of Coeia. After the Aegis War Around 50 years prior to the reawakening of the Aegis, Mor Ardain assimilated Gormott into their Empire, as the Ardainian Titan has grown old and may not sustain life for much longer. At the beginning of the game, the Empire and the Kingdom of Uraya are on the brink of war. Torigoth Bana informs Consul Dughall in Torigoth that Rex and the Aegis, Pyra, have arrived in Gormott, and Dughall attempts to capture Pyra and sell her back to Bana for a large sum of money. Special Inquisitor Mòrag, and her blade, Brighid, arrive in Torigoth and formulate a plan to capture the Aegis. Dughall is defeated in battle, and the party manages to escape from Mòrag and Brighid. Mòrag lets them escape Torigoth, stating that they will cross paths again. Jin later invades an Ardainian transport vessel, defeats most of the soldiers on board, and steals the large cargo of Core Crystals. Mòrag receives word of this from her brother, Emperor Niall, and his blade Aegaeon. Following this event, the pro-war faction of the Ardainian senate voted to resume excavation of the Judicium Titan weapons in Temperantia. Alba Cavanich The party finds themselves traveling to Alba Cavanich on route to Indol. One night, Lila is spotted attacking the city. Ardainian soldiers later spot Poppi with the party and mistake her for Lila. Mòrag and Brighid fight the party again before Niranira, working for Argentum's Intelligence Division, reveals that Poppi is not the culprit. Mòrag and the party agree on a truce to find the true culprit. Abandoned Factory The Garfont Mercenaries discover that Lila is hiding out in the Old Factory; Mòrag also shares a report that a Nopon merchant is involved, which Rex deduces to be Chairman Bana. After a brief squabble with Zeke, they invade the Old Factory, where they find Tora's father, Tatazo, forcibly working for Muimui and Tatazo to create Artificial Blades. Bana orders Lila to attack the party, but Lila goes back on his orders and begins listening to Tatazo, her true "masterpon." Bana and Muimui then go to activate their ultimate artificial blade, Rosa. However, Lila helps upgrade Poppi's ether furnace, and Poppi takes on the new form of Poppi QT. With Poppi's new form, they defeat Rosa. Bana attempts to escape from Bulge Harbor, but Rex catches up to him. However, Mikhail and Patroka, members of Torna, arrive on the scene and reveal to be working with Bana. Mòrag and Brighid arrive to assist the party takes them down, and Fan la Norne arrives to prevent Patroka from unleashing her true power. The two, along with Bana, manage to escape on the Monoceros. Mòrag and Brighid then join the party as they travel to Indol. Temperantia Both Mor Ardain and Uraya have troops stationed in Temperantia, and Mor Ardain has begun excavating Titan Weapons from Judicium. In order to buy Torna some time, Jin infiltrates the Titan Weapon and orders it to attack Urayan forces. After hearing from Senator Roderich that they did not issue the attack, Rex and Mòrag manage to stop the Titan Weapon, though Fan la Norne is killed by Jin soon afterward. Indol intervenes in Temperantia and prevents a full-scale war from breaking out. A Ruler's Congress is held in Indol; Praetor Amalthus, Emperor Niall, Inquisitor Mòrag, Queen Raqura, Acting Chairman Niranira, His Highness the Crown Prince Ozychlyrus "Zeke" Brounev Tantal, and the Aegis Mythra all attend. Despite the Osirian treaty, which was signed 350 years ago and stated the Praetorium cannot intervene in times of war, the meeting commences. Niall states that Mor Ardain did not issue the attack, and Mythra and Zeke confirm it was the work of Torna and the other Aegis Malos. All parties decide to lift the ban preventing access to the World Tree. As a part of the treaty signed, Mor Ardain had to end all military operations in Temperantia involving the Titan Weapons, and Uraya gained surveying rights to the area. Giga Rosa After the summit, Bana arrives with his new Artifical Blade Giga Rosa; he plans to assassinate Queen Raqura and Emperor Niall and thus start a war so that he can sell weapons and profit. He is subdued by the party, and Mòrag announces she will take him into custody. Before she can do so, Bana activates a self-destruct feature on Giga Rosa, which fatally hits Niall. Dromarch later distracts the others so that Nia can heal Niall back to life. Afterward, Niall resumes his role as Emperor and tells Mòrag to accompany Rex on his quest. Bana is captured by the Empire and punished to work on Argentum's generators. World Tree Later on, it is revealed that Mor Ardain is quickly becoming uninhabitable, as sections are closed off and the ether temperature is rising. A soldier recommends to Niall that they move the capital to Gormott, but Niall refuses to do so on such short notice. As Amalthus is unable to use Mythra's power to destroy Torna, he summons the Mor Ardainian titan to fire a large energy blast at the World Tree. As the Titan begins to lose large amounts of energy, Niall orders to begin evacuations with all available ships. With the help of Poppi, Rex and Mythra eventually attack Indol and prevent Amalthus from controlling blades or Titans any further. When Malos orders the Artifices to attack Alrest, Emperor Niall is seen on the streets of Alba Cavanich, guiding people to safety. Before he disappears, the Architect gives new orders to the Titans, including Mor Ardain, to merge with a large landmass beyond Alrest. Landmarks and Locations Alba Cavanich Landmarks * Kedeigh Gate * Jakolo's Inn * Ayvill Shopping Dist., Roof * Nharil Central Plaza * Bathein Watchtower Locations * Smùide Hot Spring * Smùide Mountain * Beraf Industry Ward * Admar Storage Zone * Ayvill Shopping District Hardhaigh Palace Landmarks * Hardhaigh Gate * Hardhaigh Dock, Lv. 2 Locations * Hardhaigh Palace * Grian, Wing Area #2 * Throne Room * Jarlin, Wing Area #1 Lower Level Landmarks * Anangham #2 Dock * Abandoned Excavation * Fourth Ridge Entrance * Hot Pipe District, 1F Secret Areas/Viewpoints * Fief of Forgetfulness * Old Plumbing Entrance Locations * Port Anangham * Eggle Jetty (Abandoned) * Chansagh Wastes * Cargo Transportation Zone * Valdorm's Mound * Pipe Maintenance Office * Thermal Exhaust Fork Upper Level Landmarks * Midorl Bridge * Old Industrial District * Mine Elevator * Mine No. 2 Entrance * Ruined Laborers' Bridge * Geothermal Plant Lobby Secret Area/Viewpoint * Nopon Pioneers' Spring Locations * Turbine Tower * Jelidorend Highlands * Geothermal Processor * Storage Warehouse * Heat Material Refinery * Bellyfull Canteen * Office Corridor * Delizé's Infirmary * Junction Control Room * Old Pipe Junction Corridor * Great Heat Extraction Duct * Old City of Teddim * Brionac Occupied Zone * Geothermal Mining Plant Old Factory Landmarks * Factory Catwalk * Industrial Zone, Upper Duct * Production Admin Office * Ether Refinery Corridor * Main Ventilation Duct * Central Corridor * Bulge Harbor Secret Area/Viewpoint * Suspended Pathway Locations * Old Factory Warehouse * Disused Processing Plant * Ether Separation Tanks * Ether Control Tower * Nopon Workers' Quarters * Quality Control Tower * Central Control Room * Central Bulkhead * Work Observation Tower * Artificial Blade Adjustment * Waste Incineration Line * Heat Storage * Niranira's Panic Room Salvage Points * Jarlin, Wing Area #1 * Port Anangham * Near Chansagh Wastes * Cargo Transpt. Zone * Fief of Forgetfulness * Old Factory Warehouse * Near Bulge Harbor NPCs * Aconail * Aifil * Aki * Alemma * Alistair * Alulu * Arran * Bonono * Bux * Cattart * Cearra * Chocholo * Clough * Cox * Cultock * Dr. Castrofari * Durmagh * Ellenora * Enzozo * Etta * Fadhail * Filias * Fire Dragons Member (DLC) * Gagachi * Gianluca * Head Fire Dragon (DLC) * Hebble * Ilmina * Indoline Warrior Monk (DLC) * Irving (DLC) * Isset * Jac * Joblin * Josie * Lunatheo * Mamumu * Maddock * Maghillic * Maqqa (during Eternal Spirit) * Milligan * Millod * Mimin * Miney * Monabh * Mughtal * Navarre * Niall * Noagh * Nolha * Ollat * Phanail * Pittman * Plyme * Ranhald * Roderich * Sael * Salman * Scenna * Schott * Siarmal (during Eternal Spirit) * Sipaine * Smaia * Soosoo (DLC) * Senator Stulc * Sketach * Tarcah * Timell * Toutour (DLC) * Tully * Urma * Uthkine * Vend (during Eternal Spirit) * Wotawota (during Eternal Spirit) * Yachik * Yulie * Zonori Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Arogan Rhogul * Armor Scorpox * Bafoo Crustip * Baroon Armu * Barz Gyanna * Berserker Mammut * Brionac Madadh * Brionac Milltear * Brionac Seàirdeant * Brionac Snaidhpear * Brionac Tanca * Brionac Trùpair * Brish Aspar * Captain Igna * Cheren Driver * Darml Lysaat * Drive Nest * Fabel Bufa * Fayl Symbol * Figgle Driver * Flash Scout * Fort Igna * Gabondo Lexos * Gast Urchon * Growsa Aspar * Hooligan Igna * Jadde Driver * Kalymon Driver * Kyth Driver * Liberion Emblem * Meson Griffox * Mukkle Medooz (after Salvaging) * Natto Lizard * Nel Arachno * Neml Pippito * Noog Skeeter * Nookka Aspid * Organl Griffox * Pipe Vang * Quake Rhinon * Raider Igna * Ranger Igna * Reener Arachno * Rekon Aligo (after salvaging) * Rudoni Anlood * Saber Igna * Sandi Bunnit * Sarabashi Ropl * Sharion Lexos (after salvaging) * Shezl Urchon (after salvaging) * Speed Runner * Spitt Pod * Spanner Bunnit * Stellar Scout * Telgoo Rapchor * Tempest Pterix * Tolen Krabble (after salvaging) * Urobas Serprond (after salvaging) * Venal Igna * Vool Igna * Young Ponio * Zalts Driver * Zeld Rodonya Story Exclusive Enemies * Ardainian Keeper * Ardainian Locks * Ardainian Rider * Carbis Scout * Damp Vang * Deej Tirkin * Engineer Tirkin * Fact Bunnit * Gattle Tirkin * Jakki Lysaat * Masque Scout * Mailer Runner * Presser Lizard * Ratchet Tirkin * Rez Driver (Driver) * Security Tirkin * Vaugel Tirkin Quest Exclusive Enemies * Altaer Driver * Ardainian Cetus * Ardainian Citadel * Ardainian Major * Ardainian Nipper * Ardainian Private * Azure Driver * Bedeviled Vassail (DLC) * Brams Driver * Brionac Aliente * Brionac Caboi * Brionac Grynd * Brionac Lyman * Brionac Neslis * Brionac Psychis * Brionac Tanga * Brionac Yuze * Desert Ponio * Gardyll Driver * Glaring Aspar (DLC) * Gluttonous Marrin (after salvaging) * Indoline Avenger * Indoline Falchion * Indoline Ganalle * Irving the Watchman (DLC) * Land Volff * Maxos Arachno (DLC) * Meddlesome Zacharias (DLC) * Mirage Driver * Mutineer Arrodh * Nenz Rodonya * Noog Vang * Profligate Sjell (DLC) * Rafut Driver * Rebel Wiggins * Security Tirkin * Svarm Appix (DLC) * Svarm Nest (DLC) * Turncoat Bhianc * Vindictive Levalion (DLC) * Zohak Driver Unique Monsters * Antecedent Xiaxia * Armored Brennan * Chickenheart Dagmara (Superboss) * Decapitator Marvin * Demon-Shell Jacob * Judicial Kollin * Man-Eating Glenn * Myrmidon Eugene * Slasher Buffon * Tattooed Hugo * Unflinching Saxton * Vagrant Baldr Bosses * Ardainian Soldier (boss) * Jailer Tirkin * Lila * Mikhail * Mòrag * Patroka * Rosa * Zeke Quest Exclusive Bosses * Akatsuki's Driver * Brionac Ghost * Brionac Head * Brionac Rados * Brionac Reys * Criminal Praxis * Gluttonous Pterix * Lackey Errol * Lackey Neb * Lindwurm Cougar * Lindwurm Drake * Lindwurm Falcon * Lindwurm Hind * Mutinous Rhodri * Thieving Waldemar * Vallent Driver * Weirdo Gillick Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, pride, the former using the Latin word and the latter Scottish Gaelic word mór-àrdan. Trivia * According to Ashmi, there is a port town called Chilsain on the Titan's right shoulder, which houses a large fortress, a military port, and a major salvaging trade. This area is never explored during gameplay. Gallery EmpireofMorArdain.png|The emblem of the Empire of Mor Ardain Mor-Ardain-mercenary-flag.png XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-1.jpg XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-3.jpg XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-4.jpg XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-5.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-1.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-2.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-3.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-4.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-5.jpg XC2-morArdain-screen-6.jpg XC2-morArdain-hero.jpg XC2-MorArdain-artwork.png XC2-Superbia.jpg|The Geothermal Turbine Tower XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain.png XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-2.png XC2-007.png Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Empire of Mor Ardain